


Petals of Spring (where we met)

by lifelessmoon, Sollea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Deity! Hinata, F/M, Kageyama single dad, Light Angst, M/M, Spring, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelessmoon/pseuds/lifelessmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollea/pseuds/Sollea
Summary: What'll you do when a random deity babysits your kid? Even worse, what if your kid had abilities and the only person that can help you is the same deity who calls your kid "offspring"?Kageyama Tobio doesnt know.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 9





	Petals of Spring (where we met)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collab by chapter au. hope you like it! Enjoy reading!

PROLOGUE

"What was she like? With you?"

Kageyama looks at him with sad eyes. 

"She was everything and more."

"You really miss her huh?"

"Probably not as much as you do, I mean you're her best friend." 

Shoyo laughs as he looks from afar. 

"Only for spring."

-  
19 years ago..

"Hitoka!!"

The 7 year old jumps from the couch and runs towards her grandfather who was seated outside. Smiling brightly, she beams at him. 

"Yes??" 

"Hitoka, did you know about the deity who lives up there?" The old man points a shaky finger towards the hill behind their house. 

Hitoka's eyes widen and she looks at her grandfather with much curiosity.

"REALLY??? Tell me about them!" She says, her grandfather chuckles.

"He's quite rowdy that's for sure-" he stands. "Some say he despises the presence of human beings.” A pause, and hitoka is holding her breath. 

“Says he likes to…”

Hitoka’s heart was racing now. 

“EAT THEM!!!” 

He playfully lunges towards her and Hitoka screams. 

“Grandpa!!!” 

An old lady comes from behind them and helps the little girl up.

“This is why she doesn’t like you.” 

Hitoka giggles at her grandmother.  
“It’s fine, I just got startled s’all” 

Her grandmother bends down to dust the little girl's skirt. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just old.” 

Hitoka nods, watching as her grandma fixed her attire. Despite the warning, she still felt curious. Who was the deity that lived in the hills? Why was he so rude? Did someone hurt him? 

“Grandma?” Hitoka starts, to which the old lady hums in response. 

“What if he’s hurt?”

Her grandmother stops and looks at her, eyes filled with warmth and understanding.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, like when mom left me, I remember being so angry and sad. I pushed people away, what if… what if the deity is hurt?” 

Grandmother chuckles, patting the little one’s head. 

“Well if you’re so curious why don’t you go and ask him yourself?” 

“But what if he hurts me?” 

“Deities can’t hurt humans, Hitoka. If he does, tell him I sent you.” 

Hitoka shoots her a funny look, almost as if to say are you mad? But her Grandmother just smiles back. 

And thus the predicament began, Hitoka was nowhere near the shrine, if anything she was lost. Completely, utterly lost. It was already 3 pm and she was scared, what if she sleeps here? What if there were…. Bugs? 

She shivers at the thought as she continues to walk. Suddenly, a cicada cries, making Hitoka flinch. Shaking, she looked up at the sound and lo and behold, there sat a cicada. 

The blonde shrieks at the insect and immediately runs the other direction. Now, fully crying and shaking, the 7 year old sprints with her eyes closed. She wasn't sure where she was going but she couldn't care less, all she wanted was to open her eyes and see her grandfather smiling at her. 

THUD, and she's on her butt again. 

"H-HEY!" the stranger yells, Hitoka curls in on herself.

"O-oi, are you hurt or something?"

Hitoka looks up and sees… ehhh?????? 

"Y-YOU'RE A DOG!"

The stranger had bright orange hair and a set of fluffy orange ears situated atop of his head, he looked offended. 

"I AM NOT SOME MANGY MUTT, I AM A KITSUNE! KI-TSU-NE!"

Hitoka stares, her crying now ceased. 

"You— You're the deity?? But you're so small?"

The kitsune glares at her, hard. Hitoka wipes the remaining tears from her cheeks and she stands, eyeballing the latter. 

"You're a rude little girl." He says, voice low and gruff. But the tone didn't phase Hitoka at all, if anything she moved closer to inspect the latter's twitching ears. 

"H-hey!" 

"You're not a deity."

"AM TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

Hitoka sighs. 

"Fine, make magic then." 

He looks at her incredulously, as if to say are you insane? 

"What? I'm waiting." 

He does nothing, Hitoka pouts. 

"I knew it." She says, defeated she turns to walk back but the Kitsune grabs her arm. 

"What do you want from him anyway?? He's a prick." The kitsune says, Hitoka turns to look at the creature.

"I want to help him."

The Kitsune's eyes widen and he takes a step back, letting her go. He clears his throat and crosses his arms.

"I'm Shoyo, I'm the Guardian of the deity you're talking about. He-he's busy right now, I'm not sure if he wants to talk to you." Shoyo says flustered.

"Well... " 

Hitoka sits on the ground and crosses her legs.

"Tell him I'll wait for him, whatever his business with the trees are; can wait. I'm trying to help him y'know! And I got lost so… I CAN'T EXACTLY GO BACK WITHOUT SOME KIND OF PROOF"

Shoyo was stunned by the human, sighing, he sat next to her.

"He's not all that great, human, he sucks." 

Hitoka turns to him with a determined look. 

"He's hurt, he must be. That's why he can't be nice to people."

And so the two sat in silence, waiting for the deity Shoyo spoke of. 

Time passed and Hitoka had fallen asleep on Shoyo’s shoulder. He swings a cloth over her body and stares at the stars above. 

“Human, you really are something else.” 

-

“HITOKA!!” 

Hitoka groans and slowly opens her eyes to see, Shoyo is gone. Infront of her there was a fire and a stack of wood on the side, she sits up and notices the cloth wrapped around her. Before she could even register what was going on, a hand touched her shoulder. She screams. 

“Hitoka, calm down it’s just me!” Hitoka looks at the owner of the voice and sees her Grandfather, he looked at her with so much worry and if Hitoka looked closer, fear. 

“Grandpa, I-I” 

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Your grandmother is worried sick!” 

After a long sermon, Hitoka was headed back to her house. As she walked away, she looked back at the fire and the cloth on the ground. She wonders if she’ll ever see him again.


End file.
